


Playmates

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi’s lover is an Egyptian spirit he’s known since he was a child.  How will things turn out when an exorcist catches wind of Atemu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playmates

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.  
> 

“Huh. I didn’t know you could use a potato that way.” Yugi is fifteen, soon to be sixteen in three day’s time. At the moment, he’s staring in fascination at his laptop screen as a potato is turned into a battery.  
“What are you doing, Yugi?” Yugi looks up at the Egyptian spirit. He’s a young man with sun-kissed skin and thick black braids. Eyeliner surrounds crimson eyes that pierce right through him.  
“Just looking at random things.”

“Yugi, who are you talking to?” Mrs. Muto steps out of the side room where she’s been ironing laundry. Yugi blushes and glues his eyes back to the monitor.  
“Just thinking out loud, mom.” The spirit has been with him for as long as he can remember. When he was a child, his family thought he had an imaginary friend, his own private playmate. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.” He closes his notebook and hurries upstairs to the safety of his little domain in the household.

The spirit is already there when he arrives, smiling in amusement. “I would let her see me if I could.”  
“I know, Ate-tan.” Yugi sighs and sets his laptop on his desk before flopping down onto his bed. “I wish I could tell them about you without everybody thinking I’m nuts.” The spirit shrugs.  
“It’s for the best. Knowing about me would only make them worry more.” The bed sinks a fraction where the spirit sits next to Yugi.

“More importantly, aibou, aren’t you supposed to be deciding on something for your party in a few days?”  
“No problem, Ate-tan.” Yugi sits back up and slides off the bed. He walks over to a heavy package that he had received the day before. He opens it up and pulls out a coconut. “I saw this cool thing where these can be turned into drinking glasses. I’ll do it the day before.”  
“Interesting.”

Yugi places the coconut back into the box then stands and stretches. “Man, today is kind of boring with everyone too busy to hang out.” A gentle coolness touches his neck, making a shiver skitter down his spine.  
“Would you like to play with me, aibou?” A hot blush takes over the teen’s face. The line brings back memories from when he was thirteen.

Yugi had been experiencing sexual frustration for the first time and hadn’t known how to relieve himself. He had begged the spirit to somehow make the painful ache go away. He still remembers how hesitant the man was at that time, as well as how dark his eyes had gotten before he gave in.

The spirit’s hands slide over his body, pulling him from the memory of their first night together. “Tell me, aibou. Do you want to play with me?” Warmth spreads through his flesh where the spirit trails his cool fingers, awakening his hormones.  
“Yes, Atemu.”

Touching the spirit is a surreal experience. He’s solid in his hands, yet he’s not there at the same time. It always feels like he could fall right through Atemu at any given second. But his breath is sucked out when they kiss and he feels the full weight of the man when he lies on top of him.  
Atemu is solid enough, real enough.

The cool touch.  
The heat in his breast.  
The sweet words and promises that they’ll never part.  
Their lovemaking, these moments are all that he needs.

~*~

Atemu watches as Yugi turns the coconuts into drinking cups. It reminds the spirit of when he used to watch the servants do their work when he was a child. The memories themselves are vague due to the passing of time, but the impressions remain.

Yugi stores the drained water in the fridge and sets aside the ‘meat’ to be used on a cake later. “You should take another break, aibou. You’re doing hard work.”  
“Yeah, you’re right.” The teen flexes his fingers to work out the stiffness. “I didn’t think it would be so difficult. I hope I can finish on time.”  
“Maybe your mom can help when she gets home.”  
“Maybe.”

The boy sighs and washes off his hands with warm water to try and loosen his joints back up. “Have you noticed her acting weird lately?”  
“Isn’t she always?” Yugi chuckles at the grinning spirit.  
“I’m being serious.” He dries off his hands and goes to relax on the couch in the living room. “She’s been giving me strange glances for weeks now.” Atemu settles next to him.  
“I’ve noticed. It confuses me as much as you.” The Egyptian kisses his lover’s cheek. “Maybe she’s worried about you becoming sixteen? It’s an infamous age these days.”  
“I guess.”

Yugi lies back and stares up at the ceiling. “I don’t want to worry her.”  
“Talk to your grandfather, he may understand what’s going on. He’s wise when there aren’t jiggly girls in front of him.” Yugi laughs.  
“Too true. No sense trying to solve this on my own when help’s available.”

Atemu watches the teen go off to the game shop connected to the house. Though truth be told, he doubts that the man can tell Yugi anything useful. “To be naïve again,” he says fondly to himself. The spirit flies to the roof of the building to have a look around. While it’s true that he’s not completely sure of Mrs. Muto’s intentions he does know that the woman has been concerned about her son’s ‘quirks’ of ‘thinking out loud’ and playing by himself. “What is that woman planning?” He’s never had the powers of a seer, but his gut is telling him something is going to happen today.

The Egyptian keeps a lookout for the petite lady, crimson eyes narrowed. “If she suspects I’m a ghost... will she hire an exorcist? It wouldn’t be the first time someone has tried that with me.” He snorts. “Though why they think I’d listen to some other religion’s God... Still, it does sting.” He stares at his hands a moment, forming fists. “Just a little more. I only need a little bit more.”

~*~

“All done!” Yugi holds up the final coconut glass in triumph. “I’m totally ready for this party.” He packs the cup away and cleans up his workspace. “Ate-tan, you nearby? Huh... I wonder where he went? He’s been gone for a while now.” The teen then makes his way upstairs to his room. “Ate-tan, are you up here?” There’s no answer from the spirit. “He must have gone out...” He sighs and flops onto his bed. “I finally finish and he’s not here to spoil me. Phooey.”

Silence isn’t something that Yugi experiences often. Though truth be told it’s not completely quiet. He can still hear the city sounds outside, muffled as they are by the walls. But he’s used to Atemu being around, even when he says nothing his presence fills the void.  
It’s always lonely without him.

“I’m home!” calls a voice from downstairs.  
“Hi, mom!”  
“Yugi, come down. I have a guest.”  
“Coming!” Yugi rolls out of bed. “I wonder who it is? She never brings anyone home.”

He goes downstairs and pauses at the bottom when he sees a tall, dark-skinned woman in a flowing white dress and a large golden Ankh necklace. “Um, hello.” The woman smiles, and Yugi can’t help but think it’s oddly mysterious.  
“I am Ishizu Ishutarl,” she introduces in a mellow tone, “an acquaintance of your mother’s.” His mother smiles and steps over to bring Yugi closer.  
“We met at the ancient history museum.”  
“Your mother has told me some interesting things.” Yugi feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  
“Has she? Like what?”

“Sit, you two. No need to talk in the middle of the hall.” Mrs. Muto pulls Yugi to the couch where Ishizu settles next to him. “I’ll get some tea ready. Is green alright, Miss Ishutarl?”  
“Yes, that will be perfect.”

Yugi tries not to fidget as he sits with the foreign lady who has her hands on her lap and her eyes closed. “Ishutarl... Is that Egyptian.”  
“It is indeed, Mr. Muto. Are you familiar with Egyptian names by any chance?” It isn’t her choice of words but her tone of voice that puts Yugi on the defensive.  
“Only a little.”  
“Your mother informed me that you had an ‘imaginary friend’ as a child. One you called Ate-tan.” The teen jumps to his feet and faces her.  
“What do you want?”  
“Perceptive, as I thought you would be. After all, not everyone can see the spiritual world.” Her blue eyes open, endless and spellbinding.

“Ishutarl. I knew it was you.” Atemu sinks out of the ceiling to stand by Yugi. “I have to say this about your clan, you’re persistent.”  
“Atemu, it’s been a while. Fourteen years, hasn’t it?”

A frown is firmly planted on Yugi’s face. “What’s going on here?”  
“The Ishutarl are exorcists and ghost hunters.” Atemu’s sharp crimson eyes are narrowed at Ishizu. The air around him is as cold as ice. Yugi steps between the two adults.  
“Leave right now. He hasn’t done anything wrong!”  
“But he has, and for many years. Longer than you’ve been alive.” Ishizu gets to her feet, confidently facing the pair. “Ever since he failed to pass on to the after world, he has been stealing the energy of living beings to feed himself. Some have even died because of his hunger and ambition.” She fixes those eyes on Yugi. “Do you still want to defend him, young one?”

Yugi tenses.  
Atemu scowls at Ishizu as a smile spreads on the woman’s lips.

“I know.” The answer shocks both the spirit and the exorcist. “I know,” he says again, his voice shaking. “I saw once... but those were all bad people! He only does it to bad people! Right, Atemu? Right?!”  
“Yugi...” The Egyptian man wraps his ghostly arms around the boy. “Yes, Yugi. I only did that to the bad people.” Ishizu’s voice cuts through the air like a cleaver.  
“It doesn’t matter if the people were bad or good, child.”  
“But why?” Yugi asks desperately.  
“Because of what it does to him, Mr. Muto.” She pins Atemu with her hard stare. “The more he absorbs the more of the living world he can manipulate. He aims to be a poltergeist, and few of those keep their sanity for long. He’ll become a danger to everyone.”

Atemu stands at his full height. “I won’t lose myself.”  
“You can’t be sure of that. You should pass on to the after world where spirits belong. The living world isn’t for you.” The two Egyptians face-off, the battle of their wills is almost tangible in the room.

“I don’t want him to disappear.” Their attentions are pulled back to the small teen.  
“Mr. Muto--”  
“You can’t take him from me!”  
“There’s no choice, child. I’ve seen firsthand how this path turns out.” Ishizu grabs the Ankh around her neck, gripping it until her knuckles are white. “We were foolish and arrogant enough to think because Malik was of our bloodline that he could make the transition. He was like our brother, nephew, uncle, and cousin. But when he gained corporeal form he went insane and slaughtered half the clan before we could stop him. I won’t let that happen again!” She yanks the necklace off to hold it forward, the item shining with light and power. “Go to where you belong, Atemu ElGabri!”  
“I refuse!” The spirit hugs Yugi, crimson eyes on Ishizu.

The Ankh flashes. Ishizu scowls.  
“You’ve been infusing this child with your energy after all, Atemu.”  
“I have. So even on your stage of power I have a pillar of strength with which to fight.”  
“A-Ate-tan...” Yugi’s violet eyes are scared and confused. “Are you... only using me?”  
“It’s not like that, Yugi!” he denies. “Every time I loved you, some of my energy mixed with yours. It wasn’t intentional.” The boy smiles, trusting him.  
“Atemu.”

Golden lines connecting several hidden talismans around the room spring to life in the shape of Amenta, the symbol of the underworld. “There’s no alternative, no other path! The after world calls you! Answer the beckoning by the order of the Gods!” Yugi screams as a searing burn tears through him.  
“AAH!”  
“Damn you, witch! Stop!” Crimson eyes become pools of blood, flashing with power. An invisible force blasts at the woman.  
“Ah!” She smashes across the table then falls to the floor, dropping the Ankh. “Shakalog!” she curses sharply.  
“That’s not a word for a young lady!” Atemu whips in like a snake, grabbing her wrist before she can grab the Ankh again. “You’ve lost!”

The Amenta shatters with a visible rippling force. The exorcist collapses to her knees as her energy is drained from her body. “Damn you...”  
“Atemu stop! She’s not a bad person!” Yugi jumps in, knocking them apart. “You can’t do this!” Ishizi falls to the floor, weak but alive.

“Yugi, look.” Atemu’s hand cup Yugi’s cheeks, and they’re warm.  
“A-Atemu...” Astonishment fills wide eyes as the teen hesitantly touches the Egyptian man. He’s solid and real, warm as a person should be. “You’r—mmh!” He’s pulled into a fierce kiss, his breath immediately stolen from his lungs. “Ahn!”

Just as suddenly he’s slammed onto his back. “Ouch! Atemu that hurt!” He looks up and becomes paralyzed by what he sees. The crimson gaze he’s stared into for so long is twisted. Gone is the look of tenderness and love, replaced with bloodlust and without a shred of sanity. “Atemu...” The man smirks and in one jerk tears apart Yugi’s shirt. “Stop! Atemu!”

There’s the sound of metal against metal followed by a thick thud. In shock, Atemu and Yugi’s eyes are pulled to a golden blade protruding from the spirit’s chest. Behind them is a trembling Mrs. Muto, clutching the ceremonial blade in her hands like a lifeline.

“Thank you, Mrs. Muto,” Ishizu pants as she forces herself to her feet. “Perfectly executed as planned.” She takes the hilt in her own hands, herding the shaking woman aside. “It’s over now, Atemu ElGabri. It’s time for you to move on.” She begins chanting, and as she recites the man’s eyes regain their clarity. The sorrow and regret there breaks Yugi’s heart.  
“I’m sorry, aibou.” His body begins to break apart like dust on the wind.  
“Atemu!” Yugi reaches for his hand but passes right through it. “Don’t go! You can’t go!” A sad smile touches Atemu’s lips.  
“Be happy, Yugi.” Then he’s gone.

There’s a shocked silence before a scream of broken anguish. “ATEMU!” Yugi’s mother pulls the boy into her arms.  
“I’m sorry, Yugi, I’m so sorry.” Her own tears are streaming down her face as she hugs her sobbing son.

Ishizu watches them for a long moment before gathering her things. “My family will pay for the damages. My condolences for your lost.”  
“Why...?” Ishizu looks at the teen, truly feeling sorry for him.  
“For a moment you saw why. He lost himself.” She heads for the door, her skirts flowing behind her. “This world isn’t meant for the dead.”

Mrs. Muto pets through Yugi’s hair, trying to calm his aching heart. “We’ll make a shrine to him, okay? It’ll be alright, Yugi.”  
“It’s not fair... He was my best friend, I loved him.”  
“I’m sorry.”

~*~

“Hey, Yug, who you talkin’ to?” Yugi smiles at Jounouchi, his friend since they started high that school year a couple months ago.  
“Just thinking out loud.”  
“Well, okay. Anzu said to hurry your butt up.”  
“I’ll be there in a bit. I have to take care of something first.” The blond runs off to relay the message, never seeing Yugi turn to speak to empty air.

“Understand?”  
“But I want to be with big brother...” The spirit is young, between ten and twelve years of age. “I heard if I can gather enough energy I can be with him again.” Yugi shakes his head.  
“I’ve seen what happens down that path.” He remembers that blood-filled gaze that had lost its humanity. It still makes him shiver. “You would only end up hurting your brother, even though you don’t want to. You can help him best by moving on.”

The dark-haired boy sniffles and nods. “Can you do something for me?”  
“I’ll do what I can.”  
“Tell him I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to leave him alone. And that I hid his blueprints in my sock drawer, the one in the old dresser.” Yugi nods.  
“I’ll tell him. What’s his name?”  
“He’s that guy over there.” The child points to the lunch crowd eating on the school grounds. “The tall one. His name’s Seto.”  
“I’ll tell him without fail.” The boy smiles.  
“Thank you.”

Yugi strolls over to where Seto is sitting by himself and settles next to him. “Mind the company?”  
“Yes,” the brunet says curtly. Yugi sweatdrops.  
“Please don’t be that way. I have a message.” Seto gets to his feet and walks away. Yugi quickly follows him. It’s going to be one of those difficult cases.  
“Sorry,” the boy apologizes. “He’s always like this.” Yugi smiles to the child to let him know it’s okay.

Yugi comfortably grips an Ankh necklace he purchased shortly after Atemu disappeared, almost a year ago now. At the time he used it to help him cope with the ‘death’ of his then playmate, best friend, and lover. Now it’s a sort of memento of Atemu and what they had gone through in the end. He never realized how much of the spiritual world the Egyptian had sheltered him from until the man was gone, but now he won’t let his ability to interact with spirits go to waste.

He’ll help as many as I can so others won’t have to go through what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
